The Four Chaplains
by maxmycat
Summary: 4 different religions are going to fight in WW II and Japan strikes their ship from underneath, instantly killing hundreds of people. This is a true story that I have rewritten! Our Marching Band show is based on this story! I hope you enjoy!


1 "The Four Chaplains"

"The Four Chaplains, long before their fateful night three months after they first met, a world were differences have all too often created conflict and separated brothers, these four men found a special kind of unity, and in that unity they found strength. Despite the differences, they became "brothers" for they had one unseen characteristic in common that overshadowed everything else. They were brothers because" THEY ALL FOUR SHARED THE SAME FATHER!"("Four Chaplains" 3)

"In November, 1942 four young men "found each other" while attending Chaplains School at Harvard University. George Fox at the age of 42 was the "oldest brother". The youngest was 30-year old Clark V. Poling, and less than two years older was Alexander Goode, and John Washington. (1) The four men stayed together because they all wanted to be in service to their nation in World War II. Sometime between May and later July the four had entered the military.

Alexander Goode was a Jewish Rabbi. Reverend George L. Fox was a Methodist Minister. Father Washington was a Catholic Priest, and Reverend Poling was a Dutch Reformed Minister.

"Reverend Clark V. Poling was from Ohio and pastoring in New York when World War II threatened his freedom. He was determined to enter the army, but not as a Chaplain. His father, Reverend Daniel Poling knew something of war, having served as a Chaplain himself during World War I. With new appreciation for the role of the Chaplains Corps, Clark Poling accepted a commission and followed his father's footsteps."(2)

"Alexander Goode had also followed the steps of his father in ministry. Ten months before Pearl Harbor he sought an assignment in the Navy's Chaplain's Corps, but wasn't initially accepted. When war was declared he wanted more than ever to serve the needs of those who went in harm's way to defend freedom and human dignity. He chose to do so as a U.S. Army Chaplain."(2)

John P. Washington had a strange love for music and had a nice voice. "One of nine children in an Irish Immigrant family, Washington lived in the toughest part of Newark, New Jersey, he had learned through sheer determination to hold his own fight."(2) In his teenage years, Washington had a gang called," The South Twelfth-Street Gang. Then God called him to ministry."(2)

"Reverend Fox enlisted in the Army from Vermont the same day his 18-year old son, Wyatt enlisted in the Marine Corps. As a minister he was joining the Chaplains Corps to heal the souls." At the time of World War I, Fox had enlisted at the age of 17, but lied and said he was 18. "His courage on the battlefield earned him a Silver Star, the Croix de Guerre, and the Purple Heart." (2)

"The U.S.A.T. _Dorchester_ was an aging, luxury coastal liner that was no longer luxurious."(4) "As the _Dorchester_ left New York for an Army base in Greenland, many dangers lay ahead. The _Dorchester_ would be sailing through and area that had become infamous as "Torpedo Junction."(4) The large portion of people that entered this trip was young and scared. "In their own midst moved four men, Army Chaplains, called to put aside their fears to minister to the needs of others."(5)

On February 2nd, the _Dorchester_ was within 150 miles of Greenland. The captain received sonar readings saying that the there was an enemy very close to the _Dorchester_. "Quiet moments passed as silent death reached out for the men of the _Dorchester_, then early morning was shattered by the flash of a blinding explosion and a roar of mass destruction, the "hit" had been dead on, tossing men from their cots with the force of it's explosion."(6) After the first torpedo hit a second followed shortly, this killed 100 men right off the bat. "Power was knocked out by the explosion in the engine room, and frightened the men, as water rushed through the _Dorchester's_ hull."(6)

Soon, the ship was tilting, and men, clothing, and life jackets began to sink rapidly. "Somewhere in the distance people could hear the four men begin to speak words of comfort, seeking to bring order to panic and bedlam. Slowly soldiers began to find their way to the deck of the ship." (7) "In the chaos around them, life boats floated away before men could board them."(8) While the Four Chaplains were watching all the confusion, they realized their ministry was not yet finished, they still hadn't comforted everyone.

"In a little more than twenty minutes, the _Dorchester_ was almost gone. Icy waves broke the railing, tossing men into the sea, many without life jackets." (8) "Working against time, the Chaplains continued to pass out vests from the lockers as the soldiers pressed forward in a ragged line, and then, the lockers were all empty...the life jackets gone."(8) The Chaplains were so generous, that they began taking off their own life jackets, and handing them out.

"Looking back, the Four Chaplains saw the slanting deck of the _Dorchester_, its demise almost complete. Braced against the railing were the Four Chaplains...praying...singing, giving strength to others by their final valiant declaration of faith. Their arms linked together as they braced against the railing and leaned into each other for support, Reverend Fox, Rabbi Goode, Reverend Poling, and Father Washington.(9)

One of the survivors said, "It was one of the finest things I have ever seen on this side of heaven." (9) "Just 27 minutes after the first torpedo struck, the last vestige of the U.S.A.T._ Dorchester_ disappeared beneath the cold, North Atlantic waters.


End file.
